But Why?
by LAZANDA
Summary: Edward leaves Bella unknowing she was carrying his baby. How will she cope...when her dad abandons her and his grandchild? How will Bella handle being pregnant, keeping a job, and going to school? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

BUT WHY?

Chapter 1

~During New Moon~

Positive…positive…positive! How can this happen? I asked myself. Edward was my one and only. And vampire cannot have children...it's unethical. It's just impossible! How did it happen and why? I just graduated a month ago. And I was going to Mount Aloysius, which is one of the best nursing schools, and was accepted! I can't believe I'm pregnant. But here's the proof, stupid pregnancy test!

He had to be lying to me when he left, because of how many times he's said he loved me; he even said he couldn't live without me. How could he say something like that if it wasn't true? I know I shouldn't but I'm still in love with him. Nothing he can do will change that.

**Flashback**

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slow and carefully. I repeated the words over and over again in my head, until I understood what he was saying.

"You don't want me?" I tried to understand why he was doing this to me. I know that he still loves me; I mean what about what happened last night wasn't I good enough? I started to grow into hysterics.

"No." I saw a glint in his eyes as he said it.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't' love me."

He closed the distance between us. "I don't love you." Then he disappeared, leaving me in the forest, all alone. At that moment, my heart shattered into a million pieces.

ALICE'S POV

"Alice…What do you see?" Jasper asked me, his voice thick with concern.

"Bella…" I told him, "I see Bella in her room and she's crying while packing a suitcase. And Charlie…he's yelling at her. How could you do this?! I thought you were smarter than this? I want you out of my house! Now I hear Bella, she's trying to breath but she can't calm down." Then my vision cleared. I saw Jasper, he hugged me.

"You know what you have to do." He told me.

"Yeah, I know. I just really don't want to." He handed me the phone and I dialed Edward's number. After two rings, he picked up.

"What do you want Alice."

"It's something you need to know…it's about…"

"Yes."

"It's about…Bella."

I heard him take in a sharp breath. "What about her?!"

"Charlie kicked her out…I guess she did something that Charlie didn't approve of. And they got into a fight about it… "

"Okay…um…thanks for telling me…I…uh…appreciate it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Moving out and moving on

Bella's P.O.V.

It has been four weeks since Charlie kicked me out. I still can't believe he found that damn pregnancy test! I packed everything I owned and took my truck. The semester doesn't start until September. It's the beginning of June right now. I had driven to Bellwood, Pennsylvania. It's just like Forks in more way then one. The people are a lot more accepting, nicer, and it doesn't rain very much! I had found a three bedroom apartment, 2 bath, and beautiful view from a balcony. It had an attic and a basement. What can I say? I took it in a heartbeat. I had plenty of money. When my mom found out she was pregnant, she had made deposits of $250 a month. Now that I'm 18, I have access to it. I had called the real estate agent and she gave me a tour. It was gorgeous! It was better than what I thought it was going to be for such a low price. I took it immediately after the tour. Since my college was already paid for me, thanks to Edward. He paid for it before he left. And I definitely needed a new car so I got a midnight black Saturn Vue SUV. I am settled into my new home. My furniture was the first things I got. I have everything you could possibly need to live a good life. I just got hired to work at the Coyote Ugly bar. I will be bartending most of the time and they said as soon as I really starting showing, that is the only thing I will have to do.

Edward's P.O.V.

It's been six weeks since I talked to my family. I've just been thinking…about everything. About my Angel. About what I did to her…about our first date…about our first kiss…about ALL of our firsts. Even though I did not want to go, I knew that I had to leave her. But the whole time I've been away from her, my whole world has crashed down on me. I've been in south America ever since I left, searching for Victoria. I found her this morning and killed her…stupid bitch. She thought she could outrun me. Now I can return to my beloved and beg her to take me back. I can't and will never be able to live without her. So Here I am just coming out of the air port when I get Alice's phone call about Charlie kicking Bella out.

I was fuming. I raced to my car and drove to Charlie's house. I arrived in record time. I knocked on the door, as soon as he answered it I gave him a piece of my mind. As realization hit him his face reddened with anger. "You! What are you doing here?!?" he hollered at me. "She isn't here so you can leave!"

"Where is she?" I asked keeping my cool.

"How the hell should I know?"

"You're her father after all are you not?"

"She is no longer anything to me, especially since she has your bastard child inside of her!"

"What!?!"

"You knocked her up and then left!" he yelled.

"And you…found out then KICKED HER OUT!" I yelled back.

"Yes, I did. She refused to get rid of it so I kicked her ass to the curb. She had chosen to throw her life away and the baby's."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I shouted. "She's your daughter…she had no place to go...no one else to turn to! And you just abandoned her? And you throw her out while she's carrying YOUR GRANDCHILD! And the thing is that really grinds my gears is that it was to save your own ass! That is completely and utterly pathetic."

"And where were you at when this happened huh?!? It may be my grandchild...but YOU'RE the father…and you just up and left her!"

"You wouldn't understand. I did it because I wasn't good enough for her and she deserved better! And as far as the baby, I did not know anything about until now; I wouldn't have ever left In the first place!" And with that, I stormed off into the Volvo. I took out my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Hello…Edward. And I know what you're going to ask, but I already did. She's living in PA. In a small town called Bellwood.

"Thanks, Alice."

"Uh huh."

So now that I know where she is, all I have to do is find her…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Uninviteds

Bella's POV

After the weird phone call from alice, I decided it was time to get things organized. I started rearranging the furniture in the living room. After about an hour and a half, I was totally and utterly exhausted. The pregnancy was getting on my nerves. I can barely do anything anymore without getting exhausted like this. I made it to my bedroom, thankfully without tripping, not even once. I plopped down on my Sleep Number bed. Ohhh yeah. I was definitely in heaven. It seems my life is almost perfect. Yeah how can i think that right? My dad is an asshole who kicked me out with no place to go. I'm having a baby and the father has no actknowlegement. And I have no friends to help me out. I guess I'm just optimistic. I always look at the positive and not the negative. I mean I have an awesome apartment, I have enough money to get by, an amazing SUV, and I start my new job on wednesday.I still have time to get situated and school doesn't until the spring. So I have two more months to get settled. I have an appointment with the gynecologist on tuesday, which is tomorrow come to think of it, at 8 a.m. I just wish he could be there with me. I fell asleep soon after thinking about all of this. I started to dream of my little boy and of how cute he is going to be. The little boy looked just like his daddy, he had his bronze colored hair and golden brown eyes. He had my nose. I would rather him look more like his dad. We all will be screwed if he has my coordination. Then a loud noise woke me up out of my sleep. I lay still, listening.

*Crash*

There it was again. I grabbed my phone off it's charger and dialed Alice's number.

"Hello Bella. May I ask why your calling so late? Shouldn't you be sleeping like any other human woman carrying a baby?"

"Alice, I'm in trouble. Big trouble." I whispered as quietly as I could.  
"What are you talking about Bella? If you were in trouble I would've had a vision."

"Someone just broke into my house. And it sounds like they're looking for something. They keep breaking things. Alice, I'm scared."

"Bella where are you?"

"I'm in my bedroom."

"Did you lock your door?"

I mentally slapped myself. Why didn't I think of that? "Ummm... no."

"Well, are you going to do it?"

I quickly got out of bed as quietly as I could and went to lock the door, it opened. I stood there in shock, probably looking like a deer caught in headlights, staring the intruder in the eyes. He had menacing bloodshot eyes and smelled of alcohol.

"Well, what do we have here. What's a pretty lady like you doing at a place like this?"

He grabbed me and pushed me onto my bed. I yelped as my head hit the wall, my head starting to throb. I crawled into a ball and started to cry. "Why are you doing this?"

"Bella!" Alice yelled.

"What's this!?! You're on the phone? Who did you call? Well whoever you called can't help you now."

A/N -very important!

(deep voice) da da da... (normal voice) What will happen? Will Alice be able to save Bella? Will Edward get to her in time? Would an old friend just show up in the knic of time? What do you think will happen? I want to know your opinions. If i get ten reviews I will most definitely continue. But if I do not get some I might get depressed and curl up into a ball...lol j/k But I still want to know what you think will happen and if you like this story......... p.s. check out... In Danger.....ewwwww ahhhhh lol


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What is wrong with these people?

A/N

Okay peoples… #1 I'm not that cruel to let it get to far. #2 Bella is still not a vampire. #3 the intruders are human.

Alice's POV

Jasper was hunting with Emmett and Rosalie, Carlisle was at work, which leaves Esme, who was downstairs. I ran full speed downstairs and out the door while still on the phone with Bella.

"Bella, where are you?" I asked her.

"I'm in my bedroom."

"Did you lock your door?"

"Um…..no." Bella said.

I didn't hear her move, "Well, are you going to do it?"

Well, what do we have here? What's a pretty lady like you doing in a place like this?

"Why are you doing this?" Bella cried.

Oh my gosh. Bella is in Bellwood, I'm in Huntington. There's no way I'll make it in time.

"Bella!"

"What's this!?! You're on the phone? Who did you call? Well whoever you called can't help you now."

Then the line went dead. I dialed Edward's number. I didn't even wait for him to say anything.

"Edward, Bella's in trouble. Some guy broke into Bella's apartment and he already found her. I'm so sorry…but I didn't have any visions about this, and I don't know why. Where are you?"

"I just passed the Pine croft exit. I should be there in about seven minutes maybe five. I am already pushing 200 m/h."

"I'll talk to you as soon as she's safe."

Bella's POV

Get a grip of yourself Bella, I told myself. I have to be strong, not only for me but for my baby. I crawl out of the ball. The man then pushed my upper body up against the wall. "Get off of me!" I screamed at the unwelcome visitor. He was seriously trying to rape me?!?! After struggling for I don't know how long, he ended getting my flat on my back. He straddled my legs, leaving me the perfect shot. I kicked upward as hard as I could. SCORE!

After kicking him in the balls, I kicked one last time so that he fell to the wooden floor with a loud thump. I heard him groan. I took my chances and wrenched open my bedroom door and ran down the hallway. As I rounded the corner to get to the stairs, I ran into something big! He stumbled back. I looked up and saw a much younger male; he looked like he was in his 30's. He was a lot better looking too. What the hell am I thinking? Why would I think that? I'm trying to get the hell out of here.

The younger man grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall. I tried to push him off of me but I wasn't any where near strong enough. His hands started roaming freely over my body. Tears started rolling down my face. I cannot let this happen…I will not let this happen. He slid one hand over my breast and grabbed it. I tried to stop him…again. Why the hell do I have to be so damn weak? Why was this happening to me? Then he took my face in his hands, (the way that Edward did but not nearly as gentle) he kissed me, thrusting his unwanted tongue into my mouth. I did the only thing I could and bit the son of a bitch.

"Ow! You stupid bitch!" He hollered at me. I did not expect what happened next. He hit me, throwing me into the bathroom. I groaned, the guy picked me up and hit me again. This time, not as hard to send me flying to the floor again, it just made my upper body bend over. Then the asshole knees me in the stomach. What a dirty trick. The weird thing is, is that it didn't hurt. I didn't even feel a thing.

"Ow!!" He screamed. "What the hell!" I then pushed him as hard as I could and then he went tumbling backwards into the tub, getting wrapped up in the shower curtain. I ran full force towards the steps again. I ran down the stairs and on the last few steps, I tripped. I landed with a big thud; I screamed bloody murder. I looked at my feet…and that's when I saw it my ankle was positioned in an odd way. It was definitely messed up!

"There she is! Well, it doesn't look like she's going to go anywhere anytime soon. Her ankle looks broken, what a shame."

They came closer. "Get away from me!"

"Bella!" was it…no it can't be! I must have imagined it. "Bella!" Now I know I heard it that time! I turned around and saw….Edward! He was here to rescue me! I'm saved. I started crying again. Not just because Edward was here to save me, but because my freaking ankle was in excruciating pain!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward's POV

I crashed through the front door when I heard Bella cry out in pain. That's when I saw her, sprawled out on the floor below the staircase. She was wearing what looked like a silky tank top and pajama pants. As I looked more closely, I could see where several bruises that were starting to form on her arms. This pissed me off to no end. Why did I ever leave her? She needed me to be here and I wasn't. I let this happen. A million thoughts ran through my head in the few milliseconds I was standing in the doorway.

"Bella!" She looked around in disbelief at first. "Bella!"

We made eye contact as I ran over to her. Her eyes were dim at first. But when she realized it was me, they lit up instantly. She faintly smiled, probably from relief. I was relieved that I made it in time. I don't know what would've happened if I was too late.

"Edward…? Is it…is it really you?" Her eyes lost, in wonder.

"Yeah, it's me." I answered.

"What the hell is this?!?" A man yelled from the top of the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Another voice rang out.

"No one invited you!" A third voice hollered. So there were a total of three of them, I thought to myself.

I ignored all of their questions. I focused on Bella and picked her up.

"Ah…" Bella cried. "I think my ankle is broken." She whimpered.

I felt horrible. I can't believe I let this happen. How could I be so DAMN STUPID! I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud noise; I looked around and saw pieces of wood on the floor. I looked behind me, to see a stunned man holding a broken bat? I looked at the man with pure hate. Trembling, he stumbled back. What a wimp! Of course he would rather beat up a defenseless woman than someone like….well, like me.

"I need to get you to the hospital."

"What about them?" She looked over in their direction with despise.

"The authorities have already been alerted. They'll be here in exactly three minutes." Right after that being said, one of the men, hit me with a crowbar…? I mean come on. I heard the crowbar bend to the contours of my head.

The man's face was priceless. It looked like he was about to wet himself. The man opened his mouth, "Wha…what… What are you?!?"

I gave him my 'evil look' and the man looked like he was about to wet himself.

"Your worst nightmare."

Bella tried to stifle her laugh. But I still heard it. All three men backed up. I looked at Bella, cradled in my arms, god how I have missed this! I then ran to the Volvo. After I sat Bella down in the front seat, I reached over and pulled her seatbelt into place. I quickly ran over to my side, shut my door, and then drove off.

"So…we're going to the hospital? Why can't we just go to see Carlisle?" She asked.

"It would take too long," I answered. "And we need to get you checked out…ASAP."

"Oh," was her reply.

Halfway there I look at her again and notice that she was breathing heavily. "Are you alright?" I asked her.

She looks over at my direction, she forces a smile. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look so fi--."

"Edward. I said I'm fine. Just Drop It!"

She must still be angry with me… Well, I knew this wasn't going to be easy. I will just have to earn her trust back, then her love.

**Bella's POV**

Geese! I have been with Edward not even ten minutes and he was starting to piss me off. I don't know if it is because I'm still resentful towards him because he left me or it is because of the hormones. But I think it is mostly because of the hormones. DAMN HORMONES!

I tried to focus on anything other than my hurt ankle. I realized how ragged my breaths were once Edward said something about it. I focused on taking even breaths. I took in a breath and held it in for two seconds then exhaled. I repeated this until we arrived at the hospital.

Edward pulled up in the trauma center part of the hospital. He picked me up and carried me in through the automatic door. Edward walked up to the receptionist at the front desk, "She needs help." In less than a minute, a nurse showed up with a wheel chair. Edward sat me down in it.

"I need you to fill this out sir." The receptionist said to Edward, while totally hitting on him. That BITCH! Who does she think she is? Edward stayed behind and filled out the papers as fast as humanly possible…ha. Stupid bitch couldn't take the hint. Oh my…that must be the hormones again. DAMN HORMONES.

The Male nurse wheeled me into a room. "Do you mind if I sit you on the table while you wait for the doctor?" Hmm, he's kind of cute. I thought to myself. I shook my head no. The nurse carefully lifted me up out of the chair and sat me gently down on the table. "The doctor should be in momentarily," He informed me before leaving me alone in the room. Shortly after, Edward came into the room. I was lying down on the table, exhausted.

Then there was a knock on the door. Then the doctor opened it. OH MY GOD! Was my doctor HOT or was it just me? I started panting, it wasn't that noticeable or anything but…DAMN. He was a little taller than Edward with brown hair. His hair was a lot neater than Edward's. He was pretty built. He was wearing a long white lab coat. I just wanted to take a bite of him (not like a vampire). He was rip his clothes off, have hot nasty sex with him right here right now, HOT. What the hell? Edward is here with me, so why am I acting this way? I still love Edward but I have a thing for my doctor? How messed up am I?

"Hello, I am Dr. Landon Gray," He reached out to shake my hand.

I grabbed it graciously, "I'm Bella."

He reached for Edward's, "Edward."

He then looked at what I assumed to be my chart. "So it says here that you are pregnant. Is this correct?"

"Yes it is. And I actually have my first appointment today at 9:00."

The doctor looks at his watch. "Well, it's only 7:40 right now. I'm sure you'll have enough time to make it. And since you're pregnant, we will not do any x-rays because the radiation would hurt the little guy." He said as he gave me a gorgeous smile. I looked over at Edward and almost laughed. He looked so jealous. He was practically growling at the guy. "So let's look at the ankle." He gently picked my foot up and glided his hands over it. "It's definitely not broken."

"That's a relief." I replied. He chuckled. Dr. Gray moved my ankle around a little bit. "Ah…" I yelped. That hurt.

"It's probably just a sprain." He reached into his pocket and pulled open a package of gauze. He then started to wrap it around my ankle. "But I recommend that you stay off of it for a few weeks."

Oh great! I thought to myself. This is going to be wonderful. Edward is going to make me stay in bed until it heals.

"Do you have questions?" He asked us both.

I took this time to speak up. "When you say stay off of it, does that mean that I'm basically on bed rest?" Dr. Gray and Edward both chuckle.

"Not necessarily. I can give you a pair of crutches. Just make sure that you are extremely careful especially because of the baby."

"Now let's clean up the cuts." Dr. Gray said as he cleaned my wounds.

A/N If you like this story then you better review…or I will not post until I get more reviews. Send me a comment about what you would like to happen or what you like about my story…….

Lyndsay


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

By the time we left the hospital it was 8:00. With the help of Edward, I was able to get safely into the car with the crutches. . It would take at least 45 minutes to get to the doctors. It turns out, I was wrong. We were there in under half of the time estimated. I guess I forgot all about Edward and his need for speed. I looked at the clock…8:22.

My stomach growled, my hands automatically holding it, I rubbed my tummy. Edward chuckles. I, of course, blush.

"Sounds like I need to feed the human." He chuckles again. I miss this…I thought to myself. Edward pulled out of the parking lot and drove down a few blocks before we reached a small diner. After we parked, we headed into the diner. We found a booth and sat down. I picked up the menu that was laying on the table.

Country Boy Breakfast

3 eggs any style, 3 bacon strips, 5 sausage links, ham toast,

Blueberry muffin, homefries, juice and coffee$8.95

Steak & eggs Special

Grilled 8 oz. sirloin, 3 eggs any style, toast, juice and coffee.$9.95

Fresh Fruit Special

3 eggs any style, fresh fruit medley, toast, juice and coffee.$8.95

Eggs Benedict

2 english muffins topped with hickory smoked ham, $9.95

2 poached eggs, and a savory Hollandaise sauce.

Breakfast combo

2 eggs any style, 2 pancakes choice of filling, $6.95

Choice of bacon, sausage or ham, juice and coffee.

Hot cakes

Hot cakes served with choice of bacon, sausage, hickory smoked $5.95

Ham, or fresh homemade corned beef hash.

Blueberry Hot Cakes

Fresh blueberries cooked into the hot cakes served with choice$6.50

Of bacon, sausage, hickory smoked ham or fresh homemade

Corned beef hash.

Hmm…it all sounds so good… just then, the waitress comes over. "Can I take your order?"

"Yes, I would like the blueberry hot cake platter with bacon and sausage, please."

"And to drink?"

"Do you have any cranberry grape juice by any chance?"

"Actually I think we do. Is that what you would like?" I shook my head yes. "And for you sir?"

"I'm fine thank you." He answered courteously.

"I'll be back in a few with your juice." And with that, she was gone.

A few minutes later, she was back with my juice, I thanked her after she said that my hot cakes would be done shortly.

Ten minutes later she was back with my hot cakes… YAY!! I practically inhaled it all, Edward watched with every bite I took.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason." He replied.

"Okay…" Then I saw him do it again. "Then stop it." I said, now highly annoyed. "It's annoying the shit out of me."

"My apologies." Edward said leaning closer to me from across the table. "It's just that I've missed you so much while I was gone."

"YOU…MISSED…ME?!?" I looked at him with disbelief and anger. "When you left ME…! MY world fell apart! I loved you more than life itself. Then that one night things went a little too far.. I know but that wasn't a good enough reason to leave! You missed me? Ha I seriously doubt that. That night was the best night of my life! I gave everything to you, my heart, my body, and my soul." Tears were now streaming down my face. "I've given you everything." I choked out a sob, "What else could you want from me?" I got up and hobbled out the front door. DAMN CRUTCHES!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Edward's POV**

I was speechless. I had no idea! Now I feel like an ass. I feel even more terrible than I did before. If that's even possible. How could I do that to her? And she really has no idea that how I feel about her. I love her twice as much as she loves me! It caused me so much pain to leave her the way I did. It caused me pain to see her that upset.

I quickly stood up, dug out my wallet and laid a fifty dollar bill on the table. Then I ran after my Beautiful hormonal Bella. I caught up to her in no time. She hadn't even left the parking lot yet.

"Bella! Bella Stop!" I called after her, "Please…just wait a minute." She stopped and turned around, her face soaked from tears, I mentally cringed from the sight. "Bella, leaving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I only left to protect you. And when Jasper attacked you at our graduation party…I knew I had to leave to keep you safe…And you would have had a normal life."

"And look how far that has gotten us! You left, I was…am pregnant! Which shouldn't have happened because you're a fn vampire! What the hell…I thought you weren't even supposed to have children!"

"We're not," I started, "I don't know how-"

"I got pregnant? Well, I never have sex with anyone else….EVER!"

"I know."

"And as far as the hardest thing for you to do, Charlie found out I was pregnant and kicked me out, Jacob wants nothing to do with me, I can never get a hold of my mom anymore, and I've been on my own for almost TWO MONTHS! So don't try to tell me that that was the hardest thing to do. I was supposed to start working this week, and that's definitely not going to be happening anytime soon, now that my ankle is sprained."

"Bella…I'm so sorry."

"You left me…all alone when I needed you the most! I had to be strong for the baby. If it wasn't for the baby, I probably would've been dead already."

"Bella, don't say that."

"It's the truth. I went through hell and the only thing that kept the fire from engulfing me was this baby. And you were gone for 2 months doing only God knows what, God knows where. What the hell were you doing?"

"I was Hunting."

"Hunting…? Is that the best you can come up with? Come on Edward, I'm pregnant. Not stupid."

"Bella, I wasn't hunting for food. I was hunting for Victoria."

"What?"

"Do you remember when Victoria kidnapped you?"

"Of Course."

"Well, I hunted her and the rest of her clan."

"And…"

"I finally found out that the newborns turned on each other and killed one another. Victoria was the only one to escape. It took me two months to track her down and kill her."

"Oh." She had the look of embarrassment written all over her. She looked up at me from underneath of her eyelashes. She just looked so damn cute.

"Bella, I am truly sorry leaving you the way I did. I didn't even know about the pregnancy until after I went to Charlie's to look for you."

"Wait, Charlie told you?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes, and we can talk about it in the car ride to the doctor's office if you'd like."

"Okay."

I explained everything that happened…from getting off at the air port, to going to Charlie's, then finding her where I did. I looked over at Bella, tears running down her face. "Bella what's wrong?" Did I say something to upset her or what? I don't think I did though.

"It's these DAMN HORMONES. I have no control whatsoever over my emotions, and I can't stand it. I'll be happy one minute then sad the next."

I tried not to laugh but a chuckle escaped without my permission. She looked over at me. Then smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's POV**

We were sitting in the waiting room doing exactly that. We were still ten minutes early but it's better than being ten minutes late.

"Bella Swan." A nurse announced glancing around the room until her gaze settled on me. I pushed myself up, Edward handed me my crutches. We walked down the hall.

"I need to get your weight and measurements," she motions to the scale. I stepped up onto the scale and grabbed a hold of the handle on the wall to steady myself. "145.3." Wow, I didn't gain very much at all, only .3 lbs. She led me off of the scale and over to the wall and measured my height. "5 foot 3 and 3 quarters."

"Yes!" I must have startled the woman because she jumped. Oops…haha. I looked over at Edward. He looked like at me like I was on drugs. "What? Can't a girl be happy that she grew an 1/8 of an inch?" Edward just chuckled.

After she wrote down my measurements in my charts, she led us to a single room. "You can have a seat on the table." She informed us after she left.

"Edward, will you help me?" I asked him, being disabled and all.

"Of course."

He picked me up and sat me down on the bed. About ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

And a man with a lab coat on entered. As soon as I took in his appearance, my heart started pounding. How could God do this to my twice in one day? This doctor was more exotic looking than Dr. Gray. He was Edward's height and more built. He had Blonde hair and smoldering deep blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Lucas Riley and I will be doing your ultra sound today." He reached out for my hand and I graciously took it. "I'm Bella."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." My heart started thumping as soon as he said my name. Maybe Edward couldn't hear it…I glanced over at Edward...Oh yeah…he definitely noticed. He was glaring at the doctor. Edward looked at me and I returned his glare.

"And this is Edward."

Dr. Riley looked over in Edward's direction. Then reached out for his hand, Edward took it, after I gave him a warning look. "It's nice to meet you Edward."

"Likewise I'm sure."

He turned his attention back to me. "Now, if you would lie back, we can get started." I did what he asked. I saw him reach over and grab a bottle of goo which was sitting on the nearby counter. I lifted my shirt ¾ of the way up so that my entire stomach was exposed. "Now, this will be a little cold."

I shivered, it was pretty cold. He reached over to a machine and moved it closer to us. He rolled the wand over my stomach; I started to hear a heartbeat. Dr. Riley continued to move the wand around my stomach. Then I heard what I thought was the baby's heart and Dr. Riley confirmed my thought. It was beautiful, it was pretty fast for a heartbeat but the doctor assured me that that was normal.

"There's the little guy." I looked at the black and white screen and saw a shaded in area, I still couldn't tell what was what. It didn't even look human. I laughed, tears streaming down my face.

"He's so beautiful." I looked over at Edward, who was staring at the little baby; his eyes were filled with bewilderment and amazement. He looked as if he was going to cry. Just then I saw a silver tear fall from his eye. He quickly wiped it away before anyone else could see the venom filled tear. I smiled up at Edward and grabbed his hand. Edward returned my smile, oh how I loved that crooked grin of his. The doctor then pointed out where the baby's head was; he showed us where the little arm buds were and where his legs were beginning to grow.

"By the looks of it, you are in your 12 weeks into your pregnancy. Would you like to have some pictures of the sonogram?"

I nodded, not trusting my voice. The tears were starting to slow but were still coming.

"Here," he handed me a towel to wipe the gunk off of my stomach. I will be right back; I'm going to get them from the printer. Do you have any questions about the pregnancy?"

We both shook our heads no. Then he left the room. Edward kissed my hand as we waited for the doctor to return, shortly after he opened the door.


	9. an

Hey peoples I need more comments to proceed I'm going to expect to have at least 22 comments ok? The sooner I reach that goal, the sooner you'll be able to read the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Edward's POV**

**A week later**

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm getting ready for work."

"Bella, what are you talking about?"

"I have a job. I have to pay the bills somehow, Edward."

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. I have enough money for the both of us and more. You don't need a job."

"Edward, I'm not living off of _your _money."

"Why not?"

"Because, that's just how I am. You should know that better than anybody else Edward."

Why does she have to be so damn stubborn all of the time. It's the man's job to provide and I can do that, easily.

"Bella, you should be resting still, just because your ankle is healed doesn't mean that you should jump right back into things."

"Edward, stop making excuses, I know you just don't want me to leave."

"Bella…"

"Don't Bella me, mister."

"Bella, I don't like the thought of you working in a bar, especially since you're pregnant."

"Edward, I'll be just fine."

"Then I'm coming with you." Just then my phone rings.

"Hello Alice."

"Hello Edward. How is everything?"

"Like you don't already know."

"Its just small talk, Edward. Take a chill pill. Well, I was just calling to tell you that we moved to Bellwood." She squealed the last part.

"What's the address?"

"1511 North Logan Street."

"Bella is getting ready for work so I guess we can come over later."

"Edward, why is she going to work?"

"She doesn't want to be a mooch, I guess, but I still think it's absurd."

"Of course you do, Edward. Now let me talk to her…"

"Hello?"

I heard Alice talk to Bella on the phone. Not only with my vampire ears, but also because how loud she was talking, Bella was holding the phone away from her ears.

"Bella! Guess what!"

"What Alice?"

"You're going to be living with us!"

"What?!? Are you serious?"

"Absolutely."

"Alice, this is great but I have to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Ok."

"Here's Edward." She handed me back my phone.

Bella's POV

I look at my watch…Holy crap. It's almost 6. If I don't leave now, I'll be late. Good thing it's only a few blocks away. "Edward, I'm leaving!" I hollered as I left the house. I ran to my car and sped off. I arrived on time, surprisingly. The bouncer stopped me. "Lil hired me." He stepped away and let me in. I looked around for lil then finally found her near the bar.

I walked over toward her. I tapped on her shoulder and turned around. She looked at me up and down. "Do you know how to make drinks?"

"Yeah, I went through a few courses and had made my mom and her husband a few mixed drinks."

"Fantastic. Then let's get started. You start right now."

She led me around to the right side of the bar. She lifted up a small section of the bar itself, to get behind the bar. She taught me the 'ropes' as she said it. She was also quite impressed how much I could flare the bottles. Yeah…I know what your thinking, Bella…throwing glass bottles! Fact is I practiced for quite a while now. I just hope I won't be dancing…now that it something I still can't do. I don't know what I'm going to do.

I met a few of the girls, Lyndsay, Christina, and Melissa. Lyndsay is very friendly and talkative. She also reminds me of Alice, plus she looks like a supermodel. They are all very kind and considerate when they found out I was expecting, they gave me a hug. I feel right at home and they made me feel like I belong.

I've been working at Coyote Ugly for about 2 weeks now, and it turns out that I do have to dance. Lil also found out that guys like pregnant women dancing. So Lil told me that I will be dancing even when I'm noticeably pregnant. I like Lil, she's understandable and recognizes little things. I also moved in with Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie aren't coming until next week. So hopefully Rosalie won't be pissed. I don't know if I can handle someone being mad at me on top of everything else that I'm dealing with. And mix the hormones into the picture.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Edward's POV

I knew I couldn't stop her. All I know is that she works at a club. And she seems happy. I do not want to upset her by not letting her work. As long as her job makes her happy, there's not much I can do about it. But if she's not back in the next five minutes, I will do something about it. It is almost 1:00 a.m. Then I heard that wonderful voice.

"Edward," Bella moaned, which surprised me because it sounded different somehow. It sounded more…pleasant than usual.

"I'm in here love." She walked right inside of our room and plopped down on the couch, right next to me. She looked at me with tired eyes.

"I missed you," whispered Bella. She crawled on top of me and sat in my lap, placing her head in the crook of my neck. I could hear her take a death breath, smelling me. I shuddered involuntarily. "Did you miss me?"

"I always miss you whenever you're gone for any amount of time." It was so true.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love."

"Do you think Carlisle could be my doctor?" She bit her lip, obviously nervous.

"Sure. I'd imagine he could be, why do you ask? Aren't you happy with the doctor you have now?"

"He's alright. But I'd rather have Carlisle be my doctor."

"We can ask them tomorrow when they arrive. Okay?"

"Ok, And Edward?"

"Hmm,"

"I love you."

"I love you too, lamb."

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed." She got up and went over to my dresser. She grabbed a pair of my boxers and one of my t shirts. She has been complaining that she can't fit comfortably into her clothes anymore.

"You know. If Alice finds out that you're wearing my clothes, she's going to go on a shopping frenzy."

"I know, that's why we're going shopping tomorrow." She winked at me. After she changed, she lifted the blankets and got in. "Edward…"

"Yes, love."

"Will you lie down with me?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Bella's POV

I can't believe college starts in two days! I'm so excited. I can't wait. I really want to get an early start; my first class isn't until noon. Edward insisted on going to the mount with me. Somehow he and the rest of the family got accepted, (Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie). I started drifting to sleep.

I woke up to a loud noise. Edward was gone. "Edward? Is that you?" No answer. I got up out of bed and went to check it out. I got to the stairs and saw the faces that I thought I would never see again. It was the perverts that broke into my house months ago. My heart started racing. What do I do? One of them caught me off guard and grabbed me from behind. I screamed. I screamed for Edward, for Alice, Emmett, for anybody that would help me.

"Bella, Bella." The man started shaking me, over and over again. I tried to struggle. But I was no match for his strength. I closed my eyes. "Bella, Wake up. Bella!" I opened my eyes again. And saw that I was back in our room and in bed; I realized who was really shaking me, it was Edward. I started to cry, I know that the men were arrested but I still was frightened by them. I've never been this terrified over nothing before.

He wrapped his arms around me and just held me. "It's alright Bella, it was just a nightmare. You're ok. I'll never let anything happen to you, or our child." That brought even more tears on. Edward kept holding me until I calmed down. I looked around the room then noticed all of the broken glass shattered everywhere in our room.

"Edward, what happened?" I asked him, confused. He looked around the room and saw all of the broken glass.

"I really don't know; all I know is that things were flying around the room and then you started screaming." I looked at the clock 6:00 in the morning. I heard Alice giggle from downstairs. I was wondering what she was giggling at. Then our door flies open.

"I know I wasn't interrupting anything but I know what happened." She ran over to our bed and jumped on it. Edward growled.

Alice was definitely excited about something. She squeezed herself in on the bed, and then ran her icy cold fingers up and down my stomach. "Alice what are you doing?" Edward growled. "I'm trying to get a read on the baby's power."

Now I was wondering what she was talking about. "What…powers?" I asked.

"The baby is telekinetic." She stated matter of factly.

"Tele...what?"

"…kinesis. It's when you can move objects with your mind."

I looked at her as if she was crazy. I couldn't believe what she was saying that my child, my UNBORN child has some sort of ability that can move objects with his mind? I sat back up all the way; I started having that tickly feeling again. I moved my legs, so that they were hanging off the end of the bed and stepped down.

"Bella!" Alice hollered.

"What!?!" I yelled back.

"You're wearing Edward's clothes!" She placed her hand on her hip then started tapping her right foot.

"And…what's your point Alice; I have no clothes that fit me! What…do you want me to run around STARK NAKED?!?"

I heard Edward chuckle. I looked over at him.

"That doesn't seem like such a bad idea."

I laughed. Leave it to Edward to say something like that. Oh how much I love that guy. He would be up for anything that involves me being naked. Hahaha.

"Anyways, Edward and I are going to go shopping today. Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to the little ladies room."

A/N

Reviews PEOPLE!! I need more…tell me what you like about the story…or even dislike so far… yes we know that Bella is very hormonal right now…but there is more to come…exciting things will happen… Edward doesn't know exactly what Bella does at work…he thinks that she is just a waitress/bartender … what's in store for this couple…you'll have to read chapter 11 to find out…


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Edward's POV

"Alice, how is it possible?" I asked her as soon as Bella left the room.

"I don't know but I'm so excited! I'm going to be an aunt to a little baby!" Alice squealed.

I simply rolled my eyes and got out of bed. I pulled on a pair of sweat pants. Shortly after I had pulled on my sweat pants, I heard a soft thud from downstairs.

"What was that?" I asked, to no one in particular.

"Bella!" Alice answered quickly. We both ran full speed to the bathroom. I checked the door, it was locked; I didn't want to risk hurting Bella if she was on the ground, so instead, I ripped the door off of its hinges. Bella was on the floor. I ran at vampire speed towards her, and checked her pulse. "Bella! Bella, wake up. Please."

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked from downstairs.

"Bella. She must have fainted, but we're not entirely sure what happened."

In less than a second Carlisle was beside me, with a stethoscope, listening to Bella's heartbeat. Bella groaned.

"What's going on…" she mumbled. "What happened? Where am I?" She looked at Carlisle. "You're home?"

Why am I on the bathroom floor? What happened?" She asked again.

"Bella, you fainted. I think you may have moved too quickly." Carlisle answered, while I helped her off of her feet.

"Ouch." She swayed in my arms and grabbed her head.

"Bella, you should lie down for a while." I helped her onto the couch down the last flight of stairs.

She sat down and laid her head on my chest. We stayed like that for a few hours, until she fell asleep.

Alice walked down the stairs, jasper in tow, "Is she awake yet?" Alice asked.

"Not yet." I saw as Alice's eyes went cloudy.

"She will be soon."

Soon enough Bella was stirring, followed by her hungry tummy. I chuckled, figures, "Sounds like baby's hungry."

I heard Bella laugh quietly, still groggy. "Yup, so what's for breakfast?"

"Whatever your little heart desires."

"Hmmm," she took a short breath,"How about chocolate pancakes….mmmm. That sounds good, with strawberries to top it off and ummm some pineapples!" She said getting happier as she though about what to eat.

"Ewww," Emmett started, "I don't like the sound of human food period. But that just sounds Gross!" He chuckled.

I chuckled.

"Emmett, do you ALWAYS have to comment about everything I do…or EAT?!?" Bella hollered, followed by a glare.

Emmett looked baffled by her outburst. Then his face turned to fear. Then I heard Bella's belly grumble again and we all laughed.

I walked into the kitchen and made her chocolate chip pancakes. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the strawberries. I finished preparing her the food as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yum," She said as she sat down. She ate it, probably in record time.

After she was done, she went back upstairs, I followed. She surprisingly did not trip once.

We ended up in our bedroom. She took a pair of sweat pants and a shirt.

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready." She said reaching up to kiss me.

Bella's POV

When I was finished taking a shower, I got dressed, brushed my teeth and did my hair; I pulled it up into a simple pony tail.

"Edward," I called while walking out of the bathroom. He came running, at human speed, down the steps.

"Ready to go, love?" He asked.

"Yep, Let's go." He walked me out the door, and headed for the Volvo. I shook my head. He looked slightly confused. "We're taking my car…and I'm driving."

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well, too bad. Alice are you coming or staying here? I know you want to go. And I will probably need help."

"Bella, I don't like the idea at all."

"Edward, I know that you think that! I'll be fine."

"Bella, you don't know that," he started.

"You know what Edward? Then just stay here! It's not that big of a deal! I'll just go with Alice." I got into my SUV and waited for Alice to get in. Then I drove off in the direction of the mall.

"Alice, I shouldn't have gone off on him like that." I confessed, climbing out of the car.

"I know Bella."

"It's just that he just makes me so mad by telling me what to do. And I'm just so sexually frustrated. I've tried everything."

"I don't think you have, Bella." She laughs. "I have an idea."

We walked into the mall and started at the one and only Victoria secret store. "This is the biggest Victoria secret stores that I have ever laid my eyes on!"

Alice laughed.

"I didn't know that they had maternity lingerie." I laughed along with Alice. She picked out several outfits and shoved me into the dressing room. I pulled on the first one, it was black and red and stopped about mid-thigh. It was strapless, and had black ribbon lining the top of it and came into a little bow at the top. My boobs were totally exposed. The way the outfit pushed my boobs up reminded me of the dress Elizabeth wore on the Pirates of the Caribbean.

I really liked it. I ushered Alice into the dressing room and she had picked out several more things while I had tried this one on. She helped me to get out of it, and helped me into another one she picked out which was Edward's favorite color. This one wrapped around my neck, major cleavage, and see through. Edward is going to go crazy when he sees this one! After trying all of Alice's choices, we headed out to the checkout counter. Alice insisted on paying for everything, so Edward wouldn't suspect anything…hahaha If only he knew what we were up to.

We headed off in the direction of several maternity stores. I picked out a pair of yoga pants, several skirts, and a few shirts. Alice picked out a crap load of stuff, consisting of skirts, dresses, very low cut shirts, and 2 pairs of jeans. I rolled my eyes at the little pixie. She was probably carrying twice her own weight. I half laughed at the sight of her carrying it all.

Just as I was about to try on some of the things, my stomach flipped. For a moment I thought it was the baby, but its way too early to start feeling him move around in there. I covered my mouth, finally realizing what that funny feeling was. I ran full speed to the closest bathroom. Finally reaching my destination, I was visited by my breakfast. After emptying my stomach of its contents, I left the stall, after flushing of course; I went over to the sink to rinse my mouth out. Then I washed my hands. The doctor said that he was surprised that I didn't have any morning sickness so far.

"Jerk jinxed me," I mumbled to no one in particular.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I turned around to see who it was. Alice.

"Yeah, but I think the morning sickness is a little late," I replied.

She chuckled, "Come on Bella; we still have a lot of shopping to do." I smiled brightly at her. I had a feeling that today was going to quite…interesting. And for some reason I was actually excited to shop. I was totally going to get Edward a Gag gift too. Valentine's day is coming up soon…hahahaha. I am getting Alice to help me out with it.

Four and a half hours later at the food court.

"Whoah…" I started to get dizzy when I stood up.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Yeah I just think I got up too fast."

Alice grabbed a hold of my waist, to steady me. "Alice, I think I'm done for the day. I think I've overworked myself."

"Okay, come on." She helped me to my SUV. I let Alice drive us back home…to a worried Edward.


	13. Chapter 12

Esme's POV

"Calm down, sweetheart. I'm sure that she's fine." I said trying to reassure Edward.

"I don't need a ditch in my floor."

"Sorry Esme." He apologized sincerely.

"I'm just worried that's all."

"I know that dear. She's with Alice, I'm positive that she's alright. I bet as soon as she gets home, she'll go upstairs and fall asleep…"

"That's if she even makes it up the stairs."

I chuckled.

Bella is heard from a distance. "Alice, No. School starts tomorrow…and I'm not skipping!"

"Sheesh Bella, calm down. I was only asking."

Then I heard the door open… "Edward!"

Edward's POV

"Edward!" Bella hollered.

"Yes, love."

"Would you help me carry the bags?"

I walked into the living room to see…well not even really see Bella, because she was carrying so many bags that covered up most of her, except for her toes which were peeping out.

"Alice." I growled. "Did you have to make Bella carry them all herself?" I half yelled. I grabbed all of the bags out of Bella's hands and ran them up the stairs. I was back in record time. Bella's face was beat red, and she looked exhausted. I carefully picked her up and ran her up into bed. I started humming her lullaby. Soon she was out like a light.

(3:00 a.m.)

Bella started to toss and turn.

"No…Why would you do that?" She whispered. In the meanwhile, I was trying to figure out what she was talking about. The only time I can ever get into that head of hers is when she sleeps. Bella is well known for talking in her sleep.

"I told you not to." She huffed, I chuckled quietly,"No. Don't GO. EDWARD PLEASE!" she stopped suddenly as if I was saying something to her in her dream. "You DON'T have to do this! We'll find ANOTHER way."

"Bella, wake up…" I gently shook her awake; she started shaking from sobbing so hard. "It was just a dream…it wasn't real."

"It felt real…it felt so real!" She cried.

I did all that I could and cradled her into my arms and hummed her lullaby. She fell back to sleep in no time. She has so much to deal with balancing a job, being 14 weeks pregnant, and starting college in the morning. We had gotten our schedules a few days earlier, Bella and I have two classes together Chemistry and Physiology. Jasper is also in both of those classes too. Bella is also in a mandatory religious class, which is the only class that she has by herself. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, she has clinical, which is hands on. Alice is taking several classes to be Bella's midwife, one of them is taking clinical with Bella. Bella is surprisingly supportive and is very excited to be having a home birth; she still has her fear of hospitals.

And for me, I am secretly taking a class for new fathers. I wouldn't really know how to begin to be a father…I mean my parents died when I was young and I don't really even remember my father. I faintly remember my mother. But I want to be a great dad for my child. I want to be there when he takes his first steps or when he says his first word; I want to be the best dad anyone could ever be!

Bella's POV

I woke up the best way possible…in Edward's arms. I would lie like this forever. But then I started to feel that familiar tingling feeling. I moaned. I didn't want to get up but I knew if I didn't then we would have to change the sheets and that wouldn't be too good… I threw the blankets off of me in a hurry, and ran down the stairs to the bathroom, thankfully not falling. After I was done, I washed my hands and followed the delicious smelling aroma down to the kitchen. To see Esme cooking.

"mmmm that smells so good." Esme turned around from the stove.

"Why, good morning, Bella. I hope you slept well."

"As well as can be expected, being pregnant and all." She chuckled then I joined in.

"You should sit down and it then go get ready for school."

"Good idea."

After I ate my sausages, eggs, and toast, I ran back upstairs to get ready. I jumped into the shower and shampooed and conditioned my hair and used my strawberry body wash. I wrapped a towel around my head then another one around my body and hobbled upstairs.

I made my way into the bedroom to see Edward coming out of the closet. I tried to conceal my laugh but it escaped. Edward…came out of the closet…hahaha I make myself laugh.

"What?" He asked me obviously bewildered at what I was laughing at.

"Oh it's nothing." I made my way to the closet and dropped my towel to the floor.

"Bella why must you do this to me?" I turned around with an innocent look on my face.

"What do you mean dear?" hahaha I knew he was gonna like it! I've been going crazy lately, especially with all of these DAMN HORMONES! It's nice to occasionally (when I say Occasionally, I mean whenever I get the chance.) make Edward feel what I feel ALL OF THE TIME!

"I mean this," he motions to my nakedness.

"But it didn't bother you the night that we conceived our little one…" I rubbed my belly.

"Bella, that's not the point, the point is-" I cut him off

"Yeah…the point is Edward…that your soon to be WIFE is frustrated because her fiancé, won't have sex with her because…I don't even know why actually…" Oh boy…here comes the waterfall. Not long after, tears started to pour down my face.

"Oh Edward, you make me feel so unwanted…I feel fat and unwanted and the one person that could change that is you and the one thing that you could do for me, you won't!"

I glanced at him. His face looked torn. But right then I didn't give a damn. I turned back around and headed further into the closet and turned the sudden corner to the lingerie part of it…I slipped on a pair of black lacy booty shorts, cute and comfortable, and the matching bra.

"Bella…"

I simply ignored him. And turned again, to avoid seeing his face; Because I know if I look at him I'll lose the feeling that I'm feeling right now and I just started getting mad again. I wanted him to feel sorry, I don't want him to forget so easily and think everything is all better after he kisses my ass. I grabbed my pink pleated skirt that's about 7 inches above the knee. And my turquoise colored tube top that has a v-neck and ties behind my neck. And headed down the stairs toward Alice's yellow Porsche. Edward was going to think about what he did…is doing…has done…?

A/N What do you think so far? What do you think/want to happen? Tell me what you think…kkk the more comments I get, the faster I will update…if you think that I'm demanding…well then …too bad. haha


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm not going to make dumb ass excuses to why it took me so long to write this chapter…I've been busy. I've worked on it every chance I had. Ummm… I wanted this to be perfect. I present my first EVER LEMON!!! If it sucks I'm sorry… : p but I just added what I like. Me, being a woman with needs that loves this type of stuff!!! Lol. Tell me about what you think about the lemons!!! I want comments!!! And this means YOU!!

I EVEN MADE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA LONG TO MAKE UP FOR IT!!!

; P (LYNDSAY) ; P

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

"Bella, wake up. We're here." Alice said while gently shaking me.

"Hmm…" I sat up and rubbed my eyes, "How long was I asleep?"

"About half an hour," she answered. "Come on. You're class starts in about twenty minutes."

Still tired, I lazily climbed out of the Porsche. I glanced around for the others. As soon as I shut the door, I leaned up against the car finding myself really dizzy. My vision darkened and I couldn't see anything as I tried to get more stable sliding onto my knees and touched the ground with my hands.

"Bella!"

'Damn it!' That voice could only belong to no other than Edward. I'm still furious at him.

"Bella are you alright? What's wrong?"

He grabbed a hold of my arm to try to steady me. With my vision starting to clear up again, I saw his angelic features; then I got pissed again and pushed him away from me.

"I'm fine!"

I got back up onto my feet by myself. I looked at his face, filled with hurt. 'Good. I hope that hurts. Jerk!'

I pulled my schedule out of my purse and looked at my first class.

Hour Description Days Room Instructor

9:00 a.m. Anatomy 101 12345 207 Mr. Yingling

I think that I have this class with Emmett. I thought to myself. I looked around me and sure enough Emmett was waiting for me in the courtyard, with a big smile on his face. I met up with him, a grin on my face. We walked down a path that was surrounded by a thick wooded area.

Ten minutes later, we came upon a small brick building. I was the ahead of Emmett, and walked through the door first. I sat down in a desk near the back of the class, Emmett sitting down to my right. Class started shortly after. I glanced to my left to see some guy staring intently at me. It was slightly uncomfortable to have a complete stranger looking at me. Maybe I should've rethought the short skirt…it had slid up to mid thigh.

Sensing my uncomfort, Emmett placed his arm around me protectively and stared at the guy with a menacing glare. I looked up at my big brother and leaned against him while listening to Mr. Yingling give us lectures about the origins of Anatomy and what it is.

After the class ended, I left with Emmett to head back to the main campus. I pulled out my schedule again.

Hour Description Days Room Instructor

10:00 a.m. Anatomy 101 1 3 5 207 Mr. Yingling

8:00 a.m. Clinical 2 4 n/a ------

12:30 a.m. Physiology 101 1 3 5 119 Mr. Bickel

1:30 a.m. Religious course 1 3 696 Mrs. Frank

2:00 p.m. Chemistry 1 345 303 Mrs. Flarend

Ok next is Physiology. I took out my phone and checked the time 11:30 I still have an hour till my next class starts.

(Bella's stomach growls.)

"Are you hungry peanut? Let's go get something to eat." I gently rubbed little circles on my belly as I made my way to the cafeteria.

"Bella!" Alice hollered from behind me. "I'll go with you."

I started walking again until we found the cafeteria. I grabbed a tray and went down the line. Picking up Fruit on the Bottom Yogurt, a banana, apple juice, chocolate pudding, a bagel and two small containers of peanut butter for the bagel. I sat at the table where Alice was waiting patiently for me.

"Where is everybody?" I asked while spreading, more like caking, the peanut butter onto the bagel.

"Edward's class is running five minutes late; Rose's class doesn't end for another half an hour; Emmett just left for his next class that starts in ten minutes; and Jasper is on his way over…now." She said with a smile. I shoveled the food into my mouth then washed it all down with the apple juice.

I looked at the time again…11:45. I started moving again. Even though I still had 45 minutes left…I just couldn't sit much longer. I started walking through the halls aimlessly until I saw Edward, talking to a trampy looking whore with Blonde hair. She was wearing a black pleated skirt that barely covered her ass cheeks and an orange colored tank top that barely covered her nips. Then I saw what I wish I never saw. She started to kiss him. I ran down the hall, my shoes giving me away.

*flip flop. Flip flop. Flip flop. *

"Bella!" Edward yelled running after me.

I ran around a corner and then into an empty class room. Then found a corner and cowered into it. Trembling…but would not let myself cry. The sob wanted so much to escape but I wouldn't allow it to do so. Then the door opened and I saw the person that caused all of this pain.

"Bella…"

At this point I stood up as he walked toward me. "Don't Bella me." I said darkly.

"You don't understand…it was an accident."

"Ha…An accident?!?! What she tripped and you just happened to catch her with your LIPS! I should've figured. And because I'm pregnant you run off and find the trampiest slut you could find."

"That's not what happened."

"I'm sure."

"It didn't even mean anything," Edward stated.

"Well, apparently neither do we." I said, absentmindedly placing a hand on my baby bump.

"That's not true!" Edward exclaimed, his eyes watering slightly. Tears now rolling freely down my face.

"Then Prove it."

"Bella, I…"

"That's what I thought." I turned towards the door and opened it about partway until Edward grabbed a hold of me.

"Edward, I don't know if I can be with someone who-"

I was cut off by his lips on mine. I eagerly kissed back with as much passion that I could possess.

**LEMON ALERT!!!!!**

No one's POV

Edward grabs Bella's ass and lifts her so she can wrap her legs around his waist. Edward then kissed her bottom lip and tugged gently on it, earning a well deserved moan from Bella. She started to create friction between the both of them by dragging her lower half up and down his member.

"Bella. You don't know how long I've wanted to do this…" Edward grunted. Bella grunted in reply. She grabbed his face and forced it to hers with lust filled eyes. He let his hands roam her body, from her face, down her neck, slowing their pace by her breasts, and to the hem of her shirt. He pulled her shirt up off of her and tossed it to the ground.

Edward moved his lips from hers to Bella's neck sending shivers throughout Bella's body. He began getting dangerously close to her breasts. Licking as much as her bra allowed. She began to feel her nipples harden under from his cold breath, pushing her closer to the edge.

Bella started to pull off Edward's shirt. She nibbled his ear lobes, which in turn made him moan.

Bella's POV

I love it when he makes those noises. He then left my mouth and left a trail of kisses from my chin to right behind my ear down to me neck and settling on the sensitive skin above my collar bone. He licked, sucked, and then softly bit on my neck creating that familiar tingling sensation below.

"Oh! Edward…" I moaned. I pulled his face back up to me after he made me juice myself at least twice already just by doing that. I licked then grabbed hold his lower lip with my teeth earning a groan from the man hunk in front of me.

I ground up against him again, realizing that I couldn't feel all of him I grabbed a hold of his zipper and pulled it down then unbuttoned his jeans. He shimmed out of them. I ground up against him again…feeling much more of him. "Much better." I smiled.

Edward chuckled while moving us over to the desk. He set me onto the desk then disappeared under my skirt. I giggled/shuddered as I felt his cold hands rubbed small circles on my inner thighs. Getting closer, I cold feel his cold breath on my cunt, I moaned instantaneously. He rubbed my clit through my wet panties. I moaned even louder. Edward came out from underneath my skirt and put his finger up to my mouth, hushing me. I opened my mouth and sucked his finger into my mouth. Sucking and swirling my tongue around his finger. Then pulled it out and stuck it under my skirt and helped him rub me.

He simply shook his head and smiled. I grabbed his face with my free hand and pulled it toward mine kissing him with everything I had in me. I pulled my panties off myself, lifting them up so Edward could see them and slowly let them slide out of hand and fall to the ground.

"Oh Bella…"

I grabbed his hand again and placed it back to my heat. I guided him up and down my heated core. After he caught onto the simple trail I let go and let him do his own thing. OH GOD! IT FEELS SO GOOD!!! I felt him slide one then two fingers into my juicy snatch. My breathing increasing ten fold along with the pleasure.

"OH GOD EDWARD! You've been holding out on me!"

At that point, I knew I needed him inside of me!

"Edward! I need you…NOW!" I moaned. I ripped his black briefs off of him. I heard a sharp intake of breath from him.

I felt him pull me closer to the edge of the desk and spread my legs. I looked into his lust covered eyes and knew that I had the same look in my eyes. I licked my lips in anticipation then grabbed a hold of his face and pulled him back to me. I licked his lower lip; he automatically opened his mouth. I used the opportunity and shoved my tongue into his mouth as he plunged deep into me.

I moaned into his mouth as our tongues danced with one another.

"Edward!" I cried out as he pulled back, only to pound into me even harder.

He began to thrust sharply, going faster and faster as he dug into my core.

"Oh god." I gasped, "Harder!"

He followed my instructions and pounded into me with such force that the whole desk shook under the pressure.

Or maybe that was just me… God it felt like heaven! I love this man to death.

"Oh Edward! I love you soo much!"

"I know love, like the feeling is mutual." He chuckled lightly, slightly out of breath even though he really didn't need it. I felt my orgasm rock my body Edward came with me soon after. He fell back into the chair and pulled me on top of him.

Suddenly we were broken out of our reverie by a knock on the door.

"Oh my god! Edward didn't you lock the door?" I whispered. As I jumped off of his lap and got my shirt out from under the desk. And tugged it on as the door opened.

Then I heard that familiar laugh that sounded like little bells going off. I exhaled deeply. And poked my head out from underneath the desk, probably as red as a tomato.

"You guys are in so much trouble!" she joked…"Or at least you will be if you're not out of here in like 2 ½ minutes and counting."

Edward shot right out of the chair and threw on his briefs, jeans, and shirt on at vampire speed. And grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me out of the classroom. We laughed as we exited the room I will be sure to remember for the rest of my life…

Later that day….. After Chemistry, Mrs. Flarend asks Bella to stay after class.

Edward's POV

I wonder what she wants Bella for? Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were by my side a few minutes later. Soon after, Bella walks out of the classroom, her face was beat red.

"Bella what happened?" I asked her.

"Umm…Mrs. Flarend wanted to just return something to me."

What would she want to return to Bella? I thought to myself.

I looked at her with confusion. Until she pulled out a pair of lacy black panties.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N hope you guys liked the last chapter…don't ask me how I thought of that ending I just knew that I had to end it that way. I hate how people bullshit their way through their stories…you know? I researched anything and everything that there was to know about being pregnant. OH AND BEFORE I FORGET YOU GUYS SHOULD CHECK OUT 'NEVER SAFE ALONE' AND REVIEW IT. It's a short paragraph of a new story I was thinking about writing. Even though it's not twilight related, I still think that it has potential. So if and when you can, you should check it out. SO…BACK TO THE STORY!

Emmett's POV

"Thank GOD! Now Eddy can stop being a prick to everyone." I laughed. Edward growled at me and I just laughed, "But I didn't think that you would give in…especially in a classroom." I laughed again until Rose smacked me in the back of my head. I turned around and looked at her with disbelief.

"Babe, that actually hurt."

"Good! Then stop antagonizing them, Bella looked like a tomato as it is and you just made her turn as white as a ghost."

I saw Edward turn around to look at her ghastly white face. "Are okay, Love?"

Then we were chasing after her. "Where we going?" I glanced at Jasper then at Alice who looked concerned. "Is she gonna puke her guts out again?" I asked. Alice simply nodded and stopped after Jasper did. Wow she must be feeling really sick or Jasper is just a pussy and can't handle it.

Edward's POV

Since we were already heading to the car, she started to run for the bushes that were at least 20 feet away. I picked her up and ran her the rest of the way, just in time for me to hold her hair back and for her to empty the contents of her stomach. After she was finished, she dug through her purse and pulled out one of those little tooth brushes with the little gel ball, or what ever it is, and started to brush her teeth. She then threw it away in a nearby trashcan. Then got into the car, with my help. She was still pretty pale and I was terrified. I knew that she was past this stage in the pregnancy. She is in her 2nd trimester, her 16th week to be exact. I place my hand on her leg to reassure her that everything was fine. She laid her hand top of my hand.

Bella's POV

'God I'm horny as ever.' I did a little research on the cus I wanted to be ready for what was to come. Then found out that my libido and energy would increase after 13 weeks and that "Many women find the increased blood flowing throughout their body heightens their sense of pleasure and ecstasy during intercourse."

And I am ready for round two. I hope Edward will be willing to…again. I grabbed hold of his hand and slid it up under my shirt and weaseled it up under my bra to grab hold of my tender breasts.

"Bella," Edward chuckled.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Oh you know what…you frisky little tease." he chuckled as he withdrew his hand after giving my friends a slight squeeze.

"Who says I'm teasing?" I asked quirking an eyebrow. I moved closer to him until I was in the middle seat. I reached up and licked his cheek then gave him a little peck. He smiled, as I leaned my head against his shoulder. I then fell asleep.

I woke up in our bed, all by myself for once. Which gave me the perfect opportunity to wear a special piece of lingerie that Alice picked out for me when we went shopping. I practically ran to the closet and rounded the corner to the lingerie part of it.

I stripped down to nothing. And Grabbed the two piece black see-through bathing suit looking top and short skirt. This lingerie really showed off my little baby bump though. The top wrapped around my neck and has a v-neck that is lined with hot pink ribbons that met at the bottom of the V and made a tiny little bow. The skirt was not really see through and had three rows of think hot pink lines and the line at the top had a pink bow also. I quickly looked at the nearby full length mirror and gasped. Alice was right I do look hot!

I hurried up and ran back into the bedroom to find Edward sitting on the computer chair. He was sitting away from me so he couldn't see me. But I knew that he knew that I was in the room now. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind. I reached over his should to kiss his cheek. I felt him smile; I then spun the chair around so that he was facing me. He gasped; now it was my turn to smile.

"You like?" I asked him coyly.

He simply nodded his head, his eyes devouring my body.

"But I was hoping on not wearing it all night."

His eyes looked up at my face to make sure that he heard right. I just smiled sweetly back at him.

I sat on his lap, and wiggled around trying to get comfortable. I intentionally ground up against his member at least three times making it seem unintentionally, each time I met it, it seemed to have grown each time I met it. I huffed and acted like I still wasn't comfortable. He picked me up by my ass and laid me gently on the bed and hovered above me. He lowered his face to mine and gave me a soft innocent kiss and smiled against my mouth. I pouted and he knew it because his smile faded; he broke away. Searching my face for any other emotions, because of my hormones…DAMN HORMONES! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO MESS THINGS UP!!! He probably thought that I was going to have another mental breakdown.

I ignored this and grabbed a hold of his bronze colored hair and pulled him back to my face. I ground or at least tried to grind on him. I felt his hand glide from my thighs, past my love handles after giving them a gentle squeeze and latched onto tender breasts. He massaged them in small circles earning well deserved moans from me. I love being pregnant, SEX IS SOOOOO MUCH BETTER!! I don't mean that it wasn't great before because it was but now its just REALLY REALLY GREAT!!!

He now had the advantage with my mouth open so he thrusted his tongue into my hot awaiting mouth, causing us both to moan at the same time.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

He now had the advantage with my mouth open so he thrusted his tongue into my hot awaiting mouth, causing us both to moan at the same time. I glanced at the clock… "Shit!"

Edward stopped what he was doing. "Bella what's wrong…?"

"I completely forgot that I had to work this morning! Oh my goodness, I'm gonna be Late!" I half yelled.

I got up off of Edward's lap and ran full speed ahead into our bedroom. Edward must have known where I was going because he was in the closet before me.

"Bella…what are you going to be late for?" Edward asked curiously.

"Work." I answered shortly but sweetly. I ran over to him…and kissed him. "I'm sorry I totally forgot."

I stripped down to nothing and quickly grabbed a pair of booty shorts and a comfy bra. Then quickly pulled out a pair of maternity jeans and a red low v neck shirt, showing a bit of cleavage.

He huffed slightly. He looked down….then gave me his puppy dog eyes and a small pout. I glanced down to see what he was looking at…which was the obvious bulge in his sweat pants. Ah now I really felt bad.

"Edward, I really do want to stay and finish what we started but I really really have to go. But when I get back home…" I reached my hand into his pants and played with what he likes to refer to it as his 'member', gently tugging on it. He let out a small moan. I kissed him again.

"You have no idea what you do to me…" Edward groaned.

"I think I do…" I looked down again to see his member poking out more prominently.

"You might want to take of that…I promise I'll make it up to you when I get back."

"Bella, you are such a vixen." I heard him groan as I ran into the bathroom to brush my hair…thank goodness that I had straightened it the night before or it would've been so much worse.

I yelled good bye to everyone and ran to get into my black Saturn. I floored it down the few streets until I pulled into the parking lot, parked, and ran towards the door. The bouncer merely chuckled as I huffed and puffed. I was supposed to help come over and help Lil out cleaning the bar. Everyone else except Lyndsay had previous plans and since I'm still the newbie…

I looked at the clock that was on the wall…8:59 whew. Made it.

"Nice to see that you've made it."

"Sorry," I mouthed to her.

"It's alright…it was last minute, I'm just glad to see you here."

"Okay. What do you need help with?" I asked biting my bottom lip.

"I need to clean the top of the bar. Most of the girls had previous plans. The only other girl here is Lyndsay."

I went through the door that led to a long hallway and stopped at the third door on the right. I opened the door that led to the basement. Just as I was about to reach the last step, I started to fall. A pair of cold hard arms stopped my fall. I looked up to my savior and it was no other than my best friend Lyndsay.

"Are you ok?" Lyndsay asked trying not to giggle.

"Yeah, I guess. What are you doing down here?" I asked her.

"I just came down to get a mop and a bucket…" She held the bucket up in her arm.

"Oh, me too. Lil wants me to clean up the bar."

I grabbed a bucket from off the shelf and a few rags. As we walked back up the stairs, we started to have a comfortable conversation.

"So…"She asked."How does it feel to be a pregnant _human_?_"_

"Aggravating, the hormones mess up everything." I found out a few weeks ago that the girls were vampires. Lyndsay has wanted a child for a while. She told me that she's gone to psychics and witch doctors.

"Bella, you'll never guess what happened…"

"What?" I asked my curiosity at its peak.

"Landon and I…we're going to have a baby!" She whispered excitedly.

"Are you serious…? How…? I mean I could totally have Rose kissing my ass if I told her…"

She laughed. "Landon and I went and saw a shaman in Africa. He gave Landon a watered down gunk and told him to drink it. I had to get thicker gunk put on my stomach and I had to drink it. "

Wait…Landon…? Where have I heard that name before?"

"Well, he works at the hospital."

My cheeks flared red. OMG! "Oh," I replied in a small voice.

"Wait…I couldn't tell that he was a vampire… Neither could Edward."

"I don't know why…"

"Well, anyways congratulations!"

"Thank you."

*~A few hours Later~*

Lyndsay and I were done cleaning and mopping up the bar…Lil was going on vacation for two weeks, so the bar would be closed till then. I knew that tomorrow was gonna be a school day… So I had to get to bed early tonight. I glanced at my watch… 1:17.

When I realized that I still owed Edward mind blowing sex, I practically ran to my baby and sped towards the house.

As I got inside I called for him. "Edward…" I waited a while…nothing. "Edward!" I yelled this time. Still nothing. I went into the kitchen and that's when I saw the note in Edward's beautiful cursive handwriting.

To my dearest Bella,

Esme made me go hunting … I did not wish to go so please do not be upset with me…or Esme. Esme and Carlisle went with me. Rose and Jasper should be there around three o'clock. Emmett should be there shortly after Rose and Jasper. Please I beg you do not do anything that may cause you and the baby harm. I love you very much.

Always yours,

Edward

I was starting to get board waiting around. I wrote a note to Rose, Emmett, and Jasper.

Guys, you are probably wondering where I am at…well, I'm at my apartment. I hate being in this huge house by myself. SO…for the comfort of me and…peanut I left around 1:45. Don't worry…I have my cell on me if you need me.

With love,

Bella.

Edward and I decided to keep the apartment…because I didn't have the heart to let it go onto the market. We didn't move anything out. He had insisted on buying me everything new…figures right. And the thing is…I couldn't argue with him about it…every time I did he would always side track me by sex. That sneaky bastard. That's how he gets away with everything…note to self. Do not let him distract you with those smooth, marble, soft lips. I got in through the front door and locked all of the 7 locks that were currently on it…ever since the incident.

I walked down the few stairs that led to the living room. I grabbed an afghan off of the blanket rack and flopped down onto the couch falling asleep almost instantly.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rosalie's POV

"What the hell!?" I yelled looking at the note.

"Rosalie, calm yourself." Jasper told me. But he was right.

"It'll be quicker if we run…" Jasper trailed off.

"Wanna race…?" I asked smiling.

"Sure."

I started counting down "Three, two, On-" Jasper took off.

"No cheating you bastard!" I yelled/laughed running after him.

We stood at the front door, "It's locked…" Jasper analyzed.

We tried the back door which wasn't.

"That was smart of our little human." I said sarcastically.

"Shush. Do you hear that?"

I listened carefully…it was Bella breathing heavily. Jasper started down the narrow hallway. We went past three doors and stopped at the one at the end of the hall. We went up a few steps and were almost into the living room…

"Stop!" I stood in place with a quizzical look on my face. "No…Don't!" Bella screamed. What the hell? "Please I'll do anything just don't hurt him!"

Jasper ran towards her and gently shook her awake. She looked at Jasper than suddenly looked alarmed. She jumped out of his arms. "Get away from me...!" She yelled. She ran up the stairs. Jasper and I following close behind.

"Rose, I think that you should call him."

I grabbed my cell out of my back pocket and dialed his number.

"Is everything all right?" he asked obviously panicking.

"What the hell is wrong with your girlfriend?" I asked.

"What do you mean what the hell is wrong with her…there's nothing wrong with her!" He seethed.

"We arrived at her apartment…yes her apartment. And she was asleep on the couch. She started yelling then Jasper woke her up. Then she screamed at the top of her little human lungs, "Get away from me." Edward, I think she's seriously broken."

"Let me talk to her…" I followed Jasper up the stairs…to find him outside of Bella's bathroom door.

"Bella…sweetie. Edward wants to talk to you."

I could hear her in the bathroom practically hyperventilating. I could hear her start to pace. She did stop what she was doing…it didn't seem like she cared.

"Edward, I can't get her to open the door."

"Did you even ask her to open it..?"

"Bella, would you please open the door so that I will not have to break down the damn thing." I said getting slightly irritated.

The door started to open very slowly then before I knew it, the phone was out of my hand. I felt a whosh of wind blow by me. I started to smile instantly. I could sense his presence…the love of my life…Emmett.

"What's with Bella…?" he asked.

"I have no clue!" I said desperately. I am such a grump because today was Emmett's and my anniversary….of what you ask? Well…wouldn't you like to know…

Emmett's POV

"Rose…babe, just go home. Jasper and I have this under control." I told her sincerely...I know that she's just upset that the witch doctor's herbal tea did not work…she really wants to have a baby… we've tried almost everything witch doctors, seers, medicine men, charmers, conjurers, necromancers, enchanters….the works.

"Alright…" She leaned up to kiss me I met her half way. "Love you," she whispered, then sped home before I could reply.

A/N Sorry if you viewers think that I'm not really going into detail…but I think that it's better to imagine the little details for yourself... But I'm open for suggestions to make the story any better…


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bella's POV

What am I doing…? I thought to myself… I mean at first I didn't recognize Jasper…I just woke up…and my vision was still blurred. I couldn't tell it was him…plus the pregnancy…do you know how hormones messes up EVERYTHING! DAMN HORMONES! I started to cry. I couldn't help it… I mean come on I'm 18 weeks pregnant. Everything is just very confusing right now.

I hear a knock at the door…then remembering where I was at. I slowly got up and opened the door. Emmett and Jasper were on the other side with knowing looks. Emmett opened his arms for me. I ran towards him and cried in his chest. "Look what I have…! I know it'll cheer you up. They are your favorite." I gave Emmett a funny look. Then he reached around the corner of the hallway and pulled a grocery bag up off the floor. "…Ice cream…"

"Thank you," I smiled and took the bag out of his hands. Then headed towards the kitchen and opened the bag. He wasn't kidding when he said that he had my favorites, but it was more like all of my favorites, rocky road, mint chocolate chip, chocolate chip cookie dough, and birthday cake.

"Mmmm," I glanced towards the boys and they laughed. I went and sat down on my comfy couch with Emmett, while Jasper was sitting beside us on the recliner. Emmett was flipping through the channels then finally decided on one. He had a goofy grin on his face that said he was up to something.

"Emmett…why are you--" I was interrupted by the TV.

"On this week's episode of 16 and Pregnant…"

Emmett busted out in giggles, "I swear Emmett you are such a girl."

That stopped Emmett right in his tracks. Acting offended, "I am not ask Rose, she says otherwise."

"I'm sure she does." I added while taking my last bite of ice cream. I placed my bowl on the coffee table, planning to take it to the kitchen later.

"She does. She loves it when I thrust my-"

"Emmett!" I hollered covering my ears. I did not want him to finish that sentence.

"What?!?" Emmett laughs at my sudden outburst. Jasper even chuckled. I started laughing along with them at how I was acting.

Feeling a twinge in my stomach, I stopped everything that I was doing, a little worried. Jasper immediately notices my change in mood, "Bella are you ok?"

I simply waited to answer to see if it would happen again. And when it didn't I replied "Yeah. Sorry, I don't know what that was all about."

"Are you sure you're ok…?" Emmett asked looking guilty for causing it.

"I am absolutely fine. I just think I need to go to bed."

I got up and was about to grab my bowl but before I grasped it, it was gone and already in Emmett's hands. "Don't worry about it, I can do it."

I started to head back upstairs to my bedroom. By the time I reached the top of the first flight of stairs, I was totally exhausted. I practically had to crawl up the second flight.

A/N- If you are confused, she was in the basement which is where the living room is. Her bedroom is on the second floor.

I went into my bedroom and opened my dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts and underwear, and a tank top and a comfy bra. I headed toward the adjoining bathroom and stripped down. I reached into the shower and turned on the hot water to let it warm up. I walked over toward the sink and looked into the mirror. I barely recognized myself in the mirror. I looked more…I don't know beautiful. I even had huge bags under my eyes and I still looked good. If I didn't know it, I would have said that the person staring at me was a Veggie Vamp. But my eyes were the same old brown, and my hair looked more silky and smooth. I let my mind wander and stepped into the shower. Then I started thinking more and more into it. What if this pregnancy is turning me into a vampire? But that's impossible…isn't it? No, it has to be (impossible). Cus Carlisle and/or Edward would've said something to me about it. I shampooed my hair and started to scrub. But what if they didn't think anything about it. Maybe they don't even know its happening. I started rinsing out my hair.

After I conditioned my hair, I grabbed the wash cloth and squirted my body wash onto it. I rubbed it into the wash cloth and started to wash my body, still deep in thought about the whole thing. After showering, I reached for my towel on its hook and wrapped it around me. I squeezed the excess water out of my hair before stepping out.

I walked back to the mirror and grabbed my brush that sat on the counter and ran it through my hair. I dried off the rest of my body with the towel then wrapped it around my head, to dry off the rest of my hair. I grabbed the pair of panties and slid them on, grabbed the bra and hooked it around my back. I then slid on the shorts, and tank top. I then took off the towel and hung it back up on the hook. I grabbed the hair dryer and blow dried my hair.

I'll just have to talk to Edward when he get's back. I walked back to my bedroom and lay down. I tried with all my might to go to sleep, but I could not, I miss the comfort I have with Edward's arms around me, protecting me in a way. I tossed and turned for about an hour until I couldn't take it anymore. I got up off the bed slipped on my fuzzy slippers and robe then started to creep downstairs to see what the boys were doing. When I reached the first floor, I went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. And went down the remaining flight of stairs down to the living room.

I could hear Emmett's booming voice, "What do you mean Edward's gone?!"

I felt my heart stop dead in its tracks. Maybe I just heard it wrong. So I kept listening.

I then heard Jasper, "Emmett, keep your voice down."

"Carlisle, what are we supposed to tell Bella?" I heard his heart start to break for me.

Silent tears started rolling down my face. I didn't know what to do. I felt all of my senses increase, mostly my hearing. I listened really hard to the phone conversation going on in the other room.

"Where is she?" Carlisle asked.

"She went to bed over an hour ago." Emmett replied.

"Good. Well, we'll have to tell her tomorrow, she needs as much sleep as she can get especially with the baby."

My panic started increasing to dangerous levels. I ran up the stairs, surprisingly as quiet as a mouse. I ran towards the door, grabbed my coat and my purse and left.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bella's POV

I was in my car parked by the edge of the road with the lights off and the heat on full blast…What am I going to do…? I have classes tomorrow but they were really the last thing on my mind. What a lovely way to spend a Sunday night. I grabbed my cell out of my purse and dialed Lyndsay's number.

"Bella…? Is everything ok?"

"No… nothings ok. I cried. Everything is terrible." I blubbered.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

I told her where I was and shortly after she was knocking on my window. I opened the door, and she pulled me out enveloped me into a hug.

"What's wrong?" Lyndsay asked obviously concerned.

"He's gone…" I choked on the last word.

"Who's gone?"

"Ed-Edward," I cried even harder than before.

We stood there for what seemed like hours. I could barely feel the rain that was starting to come down on us. She held me until I calmed down.

"Come on, I'll take you to my house…ok?"

I simply nodded my head no trusting myself to speak. I went around to the other side of my car and climbed into the passenger seat and clicked my seatbelt into place. I leaned on the door and stared out the window into the dark nothingness.

We arrived at Lyndsay's house and Dr. Gray—I mean Landon was waiting outside on the porch for our return. I climbed out of the car and glanced at Lyndsay, she was looking at Landon probably sending thoughts to him about what happened. I then looked up at Landon through my wet eyelashes, and he looked at me with sadness. He ushered us into the house, the rain starting to pour down on us.

Lyndsay's POV

Five hours later

Poor thing, I can't imagine how I'd feel if Landon was taken away from me, especially with our little one on the way. I went into the guest room to check on Bella, who was currently tossing and turning. I frowned then silently closed the door. I went back into the living room where Landon was lying down on the couch watching TV.

*Ring Ring Ring*

What is that? I looked around the room looking for the cause. Then I spotted Bella's purse on the coffee table. I got up very quickly and answered so it wouldn't wake Bella up.

"Hello." I said answering the phone.

"Who is this?" said a manly voice.

"This is Lyndsay," I replied.

"Where's Bella." He practically growled.

Landon let out a guttural growl, obviously angry by the way the man was talking to me.

"Emmett that must be the Lyndsay from where Bella's work…" I heard someone say.

"That is correct. I work with Bella. She's in the guest room sleeping restlessly."

"Why is she there?" He asked more to himself then to me.

"She heard you two talking, and how you said that Edward was gone."

"OH SHIT!!!" I heard Emmett say.

"Sorry about him, my name is Jasper."

"Hello, Jasper. My name is Lyndsay as you probably already know."

"I was just wondering what had happened to him. Bella didn't know any of the details."

"Carlisle and Esme were the only ones with him at the time, they were hunting. They were ambushed by humans that knew of our kind. They were part of some secret government agency. Carlisle and Esme could barely follow them, but they led them to their home base."

"How do you plan on getting him back?"

"Esme and Carlisle are devising a plan right now."

"Whatever it is count me in."

"That's great to hear because we need all the help we can get."

"You know what I'll ask the other girls if they want to help too."

"That's fantastic. How is um…Bella doing?" He asked afraid of what my answer might be.

"She's managing. She was devastated when I first saw her though. She could barely manage to breathe from crying so hard, the poor thing."

Jasper sighed. "She wasn't supposed to hear…I feel absolutely terrible. We didn't even know that she was out of her bedroom. We were careless."

"It's not your fault. Things just happen."

"Would it be possible for any updates on how she's doing? I think that it would be best if she weren't around us for a while. It would be a constant reminder of Edward if she was around us. It would also help to keep her away from harm's way. Plus she would want to help and you know as well as I do that once she sets her mind on something you can't change it. She doesn't need to be stressed."

"I beg to differ. It would stress her out even more if she didn't know if he was going to be rescued. Or not knowing what was going to happen to him."

"Your right but I guess we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it."

"I'll call you with updates on her progress." I told him sincerely.

"Thanks for all your help."

"It's my pleasure."

"Good bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone. And pulled mine out of my pocket. I programmed the number into my phone. Then dialed Christina and Melissa and put them on three way. So I wouldn't have to say it twice. They wanted to help too. They felt really bad for her too.

Ten minutes later

I finally was able to relax. Landon was still lying on the couch. I looked at my phone to see the time, 4:00 a.m. I yawned. A few things that Landon and I learned about my pregnancy was that I have to actually sleep, and that I needed more blood. Weird huh…?

Landon opened his arms out for me. I gratefully crawled up into his warm embrace. I kissed him on the lips and laid my head on his chest. Completely giving into the darkness that humans call sleep.


	20. Chapter 19 Here it is

Chapter 19

Edward's POV

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

I looked around the room; three walls consisted of tile and the fourth wall was made of glass. It looked like some sort of glass door. I got closer to the glass window and looked out; there were many other rooms that you could see lined up across the other side of the open space in between. I saw many other creatures locked in rooms identical to mine. There was one cell that was empty right across from mine.

*Plop*

I look at the floor, a pack of blood lay there. What is this? Food!? "I'm not an ANIMAL!" I growled. I picked up the pack of blood and threw it against the wall, splashing the wall with blood.

"What the hell!" I hollered, walking towards the glass wall. I slammed my fist against the glass, I suddenly felt an electric shock run through my entire body. I immediately pulled my fist away in pain.

"What do you want with me?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I backed up against the wall sliding down it.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I whispered.

Bella's POV

I have stayed at Lyndsay's house for two weeks. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that Edward was in no immediate danger. But that didn't stop me from worrying. I am now 20 weeks pregnant and still growing. There is no way to mistake the bump now. I am getting more restless at night and cannot continue sleeping here; especially with my pregnancy pillow Esme had gotten me, which is at the house. I miss my family. I think I will pay them a visit. Lyndsay and Landon were both at work; I decided to take the day off because I didn't feel well this morning.

I waddled down the stairs, and grabbed my purse that was on the coffee table. As I was heading out the door, I grabbed my coat. I started the car and made my way to my family's house. They were in for a big surprise. I want to talk to them about Edward, I've thought of a plan to get him back.

As I entered the driveway, the lights were on; but there were no signs of movement. This baffled me; someone would've come out to see it was me. Alice probably would've been the first one to greet me.

I got out of my SUV and walked inside the house. "Hello?" I called out. No answer. Oh well, they must've went hunting. I waddled my way up the stairs to Edward's bedroom. I changed my clothes and picked out a pair of Edward's sweat pants, and one of his shirts. I climbed up and into the bed settling under the covers and fell asleep.

*~Later that afternoon~*

I opened my eyes and looked around to where I was. I momentarily forgot where I was. Finally remembering that I came back home, I lifted up the covers feeling wet and cold. I screamed at the top of my lungs when I flipped the covers over. Edward's whole bed was covered in blood, fresh. I felt sick to my stomach. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs and into the bathroom. When I finally reached my destination, I looked in the mirror; I was covered in blood, dried blood was all over my face and around my mouth.

What the hell!? I grabbed a wash cloth and started scrubbing my face, cleaning the blood and dirt off of my skin. I scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed till there was nothing left. I threw Edward's blood soaked clothes into the corner of the bathroom and jumped into the shower, trying to get rid of the smell.

As I was showering, I started to cry. I cried for Edward; I cried for the baby; I cried because I didn't know what was happening to me and I cried because I was all alone with no one to turn to; no one who would understand my situation and what I was going through.

"Bella…?" I knew that voice. It was sweet and filled with worry.

I reached for my robe and wrapped it around myself then wrenched the door open. Standing on the other side with a knowing look on her face was Esme. She opened her arms and embraced me with a hug.

"Esme, what is happening to me?" I cried.

Esme's POV

Why do I keep smelling blood? That's odd. I looked to where the smell was coming from. In the corner of the bathroom were a pile of blood soaked clothes. I silently gasped. What IS going on?

"Oh Bella…" I soothed. We were really coming close to finding Edward. But we really need him now.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Bella, where did all of this blood come from? You're not bleeding." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I don't know…I just woke up outside and was covered in it." I started to cry again.

"It's okay Bella. I'll talk to Carlisle about it. Don't worry about it. It's alright." She soothed while running her gentle hands over my wet hair. I don't know what it is about this woman but she always knew what to say and what to do when it needed to be done. When I calmed down, Esme escorted me back to Edward's room to get dressed.

"Esme?"

"Yes, dear."

"I've been thinking…and maybe this was supposed to happen."

"What do you mean, Bella?"

"I mean…I'm being punished."

"Don't say that. You're not being punished. That is absolutely ridiculous."

"No…" I thought for a moment, "it's not. See…Edward and I didn't get married before we conceived…this baby. I think that God's mad at us."

"Bella…God doesn't punish people. Bad people punish people. Bella, bad people are doing this to us. Not God. God has absolutely nothing to do with this. He gave us our human will."

"I promise you Esme…I'm going to find Edward even if it's the last thing I do."

"Bella…what about the baby? Are you willing to risk his life too?"

"Esme, I can't live without him. I have a feeling that if I don't survive that the baby will. You don't know what it's like…he's stronger than we give him credit for. My little baby bean… is probably stronger than his father…" I smiled thinking about it. The smile suddenly disappeared, replaced by seriousness. "Esme, if something happens to Edward or I, I want you to look after the baby."

"Bella, don't say things like that."

"Esme! I'm serious. I want you to promise me, that no matter what happens even if Edward does make it and I don't; don't let him be depressed. The baby will need him as a father."

"I promise." Esme simply replied.

"Thank you."

As the day went on, I grew tired of being cooped up in the house all day, so I decided to go for a walk. Of course Emmett and Jasper tagged along. We decided to follow a path through the woods. Then all I remember is feeling like I'm floating on air…then darkness.

Jasper's POV  


We were following Bella a safe distance behind her, to give her some privacy and alone time. Emmett was goofing off as usual. Telling jokes and being…well Emmett.

~*Thump*~

We both look at where Bella…right in front of us. "Bella!" I hollered running towards where she had fallen. She started to shake; Emmett had taken off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around her. "Bella, what's wrong." I turned toward Emmett, "We need to take her to Carlisle."

I was just about to pick her up when she stopped shaking; she pushed my hands away from her. I look up at the sky after hearing howls; Full Moon. Bella stood up and looked directly at us even though it was pitch black outside. The light from the moon shone on her face and we could tell that was not Bella. It was Bella's body but it's like Bella was no longer inside it?

"Bella…?" I asked getting closer to here as if to see more clearly. She looked at me then tilted her head to the side. She growled menacingly. "Dude…that's definitely not Bella." Emmett stated, obviously scared. She ran off going deeper into the woods. We chased her, the best we could but there was just no catching up with her.

I pulled out my cell phone from my jeans pocket.

*ring ring ring*

"Hello Jasper."

"Carlisle, we have a huge problem…"

Carlisle exhaled loudly. "We know. Alice has informed us. Come back to the house."

"We're on our way."

**Edward's POV**

Why are they caging me like an animal? I've started to feel weak from hunger. No one has told me anything. The guards just pass by as if my yells were just whispers in the wind. The rooms next to mine had started to fill with other creatures. Most mystical creatures are very hard to find, because over time they have adapted into different environments. There are so many mystical creatures here.

I looked over towards the room on my right. There were 3 wood nymphs, wearing green and brown dresses. If they were in their environment right now, they would've blended in. Most of them had moved to the protected rainforests. I really do not understand why they are here because they are harmless. I look around a little more. There was a young ogre in the room across from me. He looked really upset. He was probably taken when his parents weren't around.

The more I looked around, the answer came to me. They must be capturing mystical creatures…for what reason though? This has got to stop. They are ruining our lives. I sat down on the tiles. I started to think about Bella…and what she'd be doing right now. She's probably running around like a nut. I chuckled then heard the sound of my door opening. I jumped at the sound. Two men in police like uniforms walked in.

"Hold him down." The other man obeyed. I wasn't able to resist much because of my weakened state. Then the other man injected me with some kind of syringe. The liquid was a bright bluish greenish color. My vision blurred, and then faded all together. I felt my body slam against the tiled floor. What's happening?

**Carlisle's POV**

"What happened to her?" asked Emmett.

"We're not quite sure…but I think that it's mostly because of the pregnancy. It's probably occurring because of the loss that Bella feels right now. Losing Edward was very traumatic for her. I think that the baby is trying to take over Bella to find Edward."

"What!" exclaimed Emmett. "Carlisle that's crazy even to me! And that's saying something."

"Yes Emmett, it does indeed sound crazy…but it's the only answer we've come up with."

"We need to find out where Edward is and now, before the baby kills both itself and Bella, trying to rescue Edward."


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Bella's POV**

What am I going to do if we can't find him? I thought to myself before falling asleep.

I was starting to become restless. The dreams were becoming more detailed as if the artist was adding the finishing touches to his master piece. I looked around at the institution like place where I saw Edward.

"Edward?" I called out questioningly. This can't be real. I looked closer and saw the dark shadows under his eyes…his eyes were black, like he hadn't eaten for weeks.

"Bella?" He called back just like I had, not believing what he was seeing. I literally see how weak he was. The smile started to form across my face. I was so happy that I had found him. "Bella? What are you doing here?" He questioned me. I could tell he was very angry. "Bella, what if they find you here…they'll keep you like they've been keeping me." He whispered.

"Edward, I don't care anymore. As long as I'm with you, I don't give a rat's ass if I'm somebody's pet. I can't survive without you anyway." I cried. I ran over to him and landed in his lap.

"Bella…how..? How did you get here?" asked Edward.

"I don't know but I'm glad."

"Bella…I've missed you so much," replied Edward.

"Edward, something has been happening to me…something's not right. I've been waking up in weird places covered in blood. I don't know if that's normal…but then again I was impregnated by a vampire…which you obviously already know that... I have been researching in Carlisle's books…And then Alice got a vision about the Volturi dropping by for a visit. Edward I'm so afraid and confused about everything…" I told him as fast as I possibly could; to someone who wasn't a vampire it wouldn't have made any sense.

He held a confused look on his angelic face followed by a look of concern.

I could tell I didn't have much time left. Whatever pulled me here in my sleep is tugging me back to where I was before. Edward seemed to sense my anticipation. It's like he knows what I'm thinking. He laced his fingers through my hair and pulled me closer for a kiss. It quickly grew into something more than just a simple peck; I ran my fingers through his bronze hair. I did not want to leave him. I had just found him. It hurt knowing that I had to leave him there but I knew that I had to. I started to have that feeling that I was being pulled away.

"Edward! I'll be back. I'm gonna get you out of here. I promise you!" With that the scene had faded away.

I shot straight up out of bed, after seeing what I had seen. I looked at my surroundings I wasn't at home…? I was in the middle of the woods on the ground in a pile of leaves. I checked my pockets…no cell phone. DAMN IT! You've got to be kidding me.

I placed my hands to my forehead in frustration. I felt so angry about everything.

"I'm sick of this," I said as I threw my hands up in the air. I felt power surge through me, then I heard a big cracking noise. I looked above me and the tree branches were flying in the air and crashing down towards me. "What the hell?" I yelled as I ran for my life. I was barely out of the way when it crashed down. As soon as I was out of harm's way, I was deep in thought.

That man that broke into my house that had kneed me in the stomach, which didn't even hurt. The baby must have some sort of strong shield; it had definitely hurt that dick more than it did to me or the baby. Maybe the baby has some sort of powers and I'm just tapping into them…I think that my child has the ability to make things break? No, that doesn't make any sense. I tried to do it again…nothing happened. That figures.

God, I actually have a power that I could use to help Edward escape and I'm too stupid to know it works. I thought about how I was feeling when I did it the first time, I know I was definitely angry…That must be it! Now I just have to learn how to control it. I concentrated. I aimed my hands toward another tree…a much smaller one. I aimed it at the tiniest branch and started to get angry…I started thinking about Edward not being here for me when I give birth, because some guys are getting off on keeping him away from me.

*BOOM* the whole tree blows up.

"Oops. I guess I used a little too much." I walked away feeling very proud of myself. Ok now my M.O. is to find a town, gas station, or even a main road. I looked down at my appearance. OH GREAT! Now I look like some pregnant prostitute or something. My clothes were torn and had black ashes mixed in. Stupid Tree tried to kill me.

I started to wander through the woods, trying to navigate my way out of them. This sucks because my sense of direction is appalling. But I had a feeling like I knew where I was going. After probably two and a half hours I found a vintage clothing store. I rechecked my pockets for any kind of money source, I was highly doubtful that I would find anything, which I didn't. But for some reason something Alice had said to me earlier kept pushing its way through my thoughts. "Oh, Bella. Shoes are not just for accessorizing. They have many different uses."

Oh Alice if I'm right, I'll never complain about you taking me shopping again." I took my shoes off and looked inside them…nothing. Then I flipped over the shoes. The right shoe looked different from the left one. It looked like the heel comes off. I pulled at it and it flipped open. "Wow…" was all I could say. I looked inside it and saw some cash, a credit card, and something else. A piece of paper that was folded up and had my name printed clearly across it. I opened it not expecting what I was about to read.

Our Dearest Bella,

I'm so proud of you! I knew you would understand my double meaning…and in a time like this I knew that you would need this. I never told anyone the truth…I knew what had happened to you before Emmett and Jasper experienced the baby taking over…

What is she talking about? The baby taking over what…? My body…? Hahaha that's funny. I thought about it a little more. No, the idea alone is ridiculous. But it would explain what had been happening to me waking up in weird places. The blood…? Oh my God! The baby must have been drinking someone's blood. I started to get upset. There's no way. But…how? I continued to read the letter.

But I couldn't tell them because you had to learn how to control your power. If I told them what was going happen, they would've had you on lockdown. Do you remember when you woke up one night and saw all the glass on the floor…? That was you. Edward had had suspicions about it. He said that you were having a nightmare when it happened. Bella, your powers are connected to your emotions. You have to learn how to control your emotions before you try controlling your powers.

Powers? Why does she keep saying 'powers'? There's really only one, well…two but I can only use one of them. I started walking towards the road.

Bella, it's important that we meet up later. When you come across the vintage store go inside and shop. I will meet you there. We have a lot we need to go over. Be careful! No Seriously Bella. Look to your Right…NOW!

I looked and jumped back 10 feet. A tractor trailer came racing by probably going 4x over the speed limit.

Thank you. I silently praised Alice. I'm really surprised that I didn't hear that truck coming…? I was probably too concentrated on reading the letter. Good thing she warned me. I looked back at the letter after I had reached the store.

Love,

Alice

p.s. Look behind you.

I slowly turned my head afraid of what I'd see now. As soon as I saw what it was I chuckled and ran toward it. It was Alice's Yellow Porsche. Alice exited her car quickly and raced towards me. I looked around…it was as if this place has been deserted.

"Alice!" I cried, so happy to see my best friend.

"Bella, I'm so sorry this happened to you. Are you ok? Of course you are. I'm just a little scatterbrained right now. Let's get you changed now shall we?" She opened the door to the vintage store and ushered me inside. She guided me to the back right corner. This must be the maternity section. There wasn't much to choose from but what should I expect. Alice seemed to already know what she had wanted me to wear because two minutes later she was already paying for it.

I looked at her and shook my head, not being in the mood to argue with her. I already knew that she would win. I headed outside towards her car. Once I sat down and had shut the door, Alice had handed me a bag? "What's this for?" I asked.

"You'll know as soon as you get there, now hurry."

Then like clock work I felt like I was being pulled again. And once again, I was back at the place where Edward was being held. As soon as my vision cleared, I was able to see Edward. He looked a lot worse than he was last time.

"Edward! What have they done to you?" I asked obviously pissed off.

"Bella…" was all he had said. He looked like he thought he was dreaming. "I was wondering if and when I'd get to see you again." He smiled weakly. As I ran towards him the bag that Alice had given me was still in my hands. I ripped open the bag to reveal the contents…blood bags. That makes sense. I thought to myself.

I bit a hole into the bag for Edward to drink it. "Edward, here this will make you feel better…"

"All I need to make me feel better is you."

I kind of chuckled at the way he was acting. I mean it really wasn't funny but he was acting like he had way too much to drink.

I put the blood bag near his mouth. "Edward drink." He bit into the bag and started to drink it. The longer he drank the faster it went down. When he was finished, I placed another bag into his mouth and he drank it down. I did the same until he felt he had enough. The dark circles under his eyes had faded and his black eyes were back to their golden color again. I hugged him.

"Bella…you're getting bigger."

"Yeah, Carlisle said it is to be expected."

Edward chuckled. "Love, I've missed you so much. How's the baby?" he asked.

"Fine, but I feel that he's sad…"

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because Daddy hasn't come home yet." I pouted.

"I'm sorry Bella. I've never meant for this to happen," he stated.

"I know. I'm sorry Edward. We're getting closer to finding out where you are."

"Carlisle and Alice think the reason weird things keep happening because of the baby. Edward, I don't know what I should do. So many bad things keep happening to me."

"Bella, you need to be careful," he said worriedly.

"I know Edward and I am. But the baby has found a way to take over my body and makes me do whatever he wants. When it happens I can't do anything about it. It just feels like I'm in a dream but can't wake up." I explained.

"Oh Bella. I'm so sorry that you have to experience this without me. I've tried everything I can think of to get out of here, but these people…they know what they're dealing with. They know everything to expect. It's really hard to escape."

"I know Edward; I'll be back when I can. I love you." I said as I kissed him. After the kiss I exhaled shakily.

"I love you too."

And with that, the scene with Edward had faded. I opened my eyes to see the Cullen's living room.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Carlisle's POV

Alice had filled us in when she had brought Bella back. I was upset with her to say the least. She had kept this a secret to herself. But then again if I was in her shoes, I would've done the same thing.

I heard Bella's breathing change and knew she was awake now. I have no idea of what I'm supposed to say or do about the situation. But I know we have to stick by Bella's side. The whole family went back downstairs to where Bella was. She had just stood up and looked at all of us with a hardened expression.

"I know where we can find where he is," she stated in a calm voice.

I listened to her heartbeat, it sounded irregular. It definitely wasn't normal for her. I tried to imagine what was going on in her head. I looked at Alice to see if she had seen this but she looked just as clueless as the rest of us.

"All righty then, I guess I'll call Lyndsay and Landon to let them know where planning on breaking Edward out tomorrow night...?" Emmett asked.

"No." said Bella in an unrelenting voice, "We go today. I'm not waiting until dawn. He's been in there long enough. We go now!"

"Bella, that's not an option. We need to plan and get a map of the perimeters before we go barreling in there without knowing what we're doing. We don't know how big this place is or even where he's even being held at." I explained to her.

"Okay," replied Bella. I exhaled, deeply relieved that she was going to wait.

"While you're making plans and looking at maps, I will be helping Edward escape."

'Fuck my life,' I thought to myself. "Bella, be reasonable." She's going to get herself hurt or even worse killed.

"Be reasonable?" She exclaimed. "While we here sitting on our asses pissing time away, Edward is sitting in a small white room waiting for me…I mean us to save him. He is as defenseless as a mouse. I was being reasonable by acting patiently the way I did for this long. You do not know how I feel. My feelings are all over the place! I'm depressed most of the time and pissed off the rest of the time. My mood swings are completely out of control. And so help me god if you try to talk me out of it…"

"Okay, I guess there's no talking you out of it. SO I'm in." Emmett declared. "Besides, someone has to protect Bella's back."

I sent death glares at him; he simply looked at me with sympathy in his eyes.

Alright but we don't have any idea of where this place is.

"I have an idea." Bella stated.

**Bella's POV**

I close my eyes and saw a tan building in the middle of a town a few miles from here. I concentrated on trying to see the inside. It was pretty dark with only strobe lights on. There were people everywhere. There were a lot of women wearing sexy outfits. It looked like club, and down to the basement, I saw a few men guarding a door.

I looked past the door, trying to find Edward. There were flights and flights of stairs. Then I came upon five passages. It was the third door. I kept searching for him through the maze. But then I finally found him. He definitely looked stronger than last time.

"We're close to finding you." I whispered to him. He looked up right at me, and shook his head. I can't believe he heard me…I thought to myself.

"We have to change." I looked at Alice knowing that she was looking into the future.

Alice smirked, "I have the perfect outfits."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Rose smiled. "Let's go save Edward's ass."

Alice's POV

After we were ready, we went downstairs to join the others. I was wearing a black lacey tank top that looked like a corset because it tied up the front and a very short white skirt with black designs that fell just about mid thigh and to finish my ensemble I added lacey looking pumps.

Rosalie was wearing a short black dress. It had a tie neck halter top and a gathered skin revealing cross in her midriff. This dress had to be my favorite on her. It showed off her toned stomach and almost all of her back. And the best thing was that it barely covered her ass. (Giggles)

Now Bella, we had to hide her baby bump of course, so we settled on a red/gold/black zebra print mid thigh dress with an extremely low gathered scoop neck exposing her very big and perky breasts. It also exposed her entire back and latched it together with a simple criss-crossed gold chain.

And last but not least ESME was wearing a short brown dress that showed off her cleavage. She did not look like one of those moms who try to look younger by wearing clothes like us…she looked younger but still sophisticated. In other words….she looked HOT!

We went down the stairs and found our men. I looked over at Carlisle who was most definitely eye-fucking Esme. I simply smiled and tossed jasper the keys to my car and raced him to the car and of course I won. I started my little victory dance my back facing jasper. When suddenly I felt the urge to throw Jasper onto my car and ravage him. I looked over at Jasper with my lust filled eyes. He simply smiled and sat in the driver's seat. That dick well he's about to get a taste of his own medicine…

Rose's POV

"Emmett?"

"Yeah, hun."

"I'm glad we're going to be able to find Eddie."

"Yeah me too."

"I feel for her, I mean if it was you that was captured, I would be a mess. I would probably be doing risky things to get you back. I understand why she wants to risk her life."

"And what makes you understand that Rose?"

"Because like I said, I would do anything to get you back even just for a minute, I would give my life to save yours."

"Aww…you're so adorable Rose." I smacked his shoulder.

Oww…what was that for?"

"I'm being honest and sincere with you and that's all you can say…?"

"I'm sorry Rose, I didn't know that my comment would upset you. I guess I was being insensitive."

"Awww. Now that's my boy." I leaned over to the driver's seat to give him a chaste kiss.

"I love you, Em."

"I love you too Roe."


End file.
